


Mine

by notebooker



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A brave Kiyoshi, Almost Rape, M/M, Probably OOC-ness, one-sided akakuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebooker/pseuds/notebooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You're wrong.' I want to say.</p>
<p>But the tear that spills out of my one eye says otherwise.</p>
<p>And another follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not mine.
> 
> Warning: grammar mistakes, misspelling, typos... Especially for AkaKuro fans, beware. I warn you to walk away this instant since I am certain that you're not going to like it. But if you still insist, don't you dare rambles on the review about it or flame me. Don't be stupid. A warning is a warning.
> 
> Note: This is not my usual writing style. I guess I can say that this is an experiment D8. Well I don't write in First Person. I'm not good at it, so probably I'll be doing lots and lots of mistakes in this so I apologize beforehand for the headache that you might suffer. LOL.

I breathe in deeply as my eyes settles on the images outside. Countless cars drives forth and back on the busy street lighted by several colorful bright lights that seems to enlighten the darkness that is hastily consuming the expanding vast sky where moon is nowhere to be seen. I shift my eyes towards the nearby park that can be seen from where I am at the moment. As I find nothing in that particular area but a playground and some benches orderly sequenced on each side of the street, I return my sight to the busy crowd from where it centers before, and quickly notice that it has now a lesser cars than a while ago.  
  
I close my eyes for a moment before taking another long deep breath from my lungs, my back straightens with my hands behind me crossed in a regal pose.  
  
I turn around and see a mound on the center of the bed. I am sure my eyes glints in triumph since I know that a delicious treat is serve in front of me, a delectable treat that I will never decline for the rest of my life and will love it surely.  
  
Half of the figure is uncovered and recognize the person's ivory silky skin glistening under the soft beams from the little glows coming from outside. I notice how the guy stir from his sleep and a clanking sound echoes inside the spacious room. I move closer to the king size bed with slow steady steps, turns on the the lamp shade on the night stand as I pass and settles on the edge of the bed.  
  
Lust filled my system as I watch his breathing chest composing a steady rhythm of rise and fall. So beautiful. I am always aware of a monster deep inside me, but today is much stronger, wanting to devour that arousing treat lying on the bed as soon as possible.  
  
I smile in pure triumph.

Probably, the person feel my presence because the moment I reach for his soft blue hair his twin eyes (which carries the same shade with his hair) opens at the same time. The pale boy is wonderfully beautiful under the little glow from the night table. Slowly, the hazy eyes starts to get clear and, again, those eyes had captivates me like what happens every time I clashes with them; they are so enchanting that I can't help myself but smirks smugly. This is mine, my thought claims.  
  
His blurry eyes meets with mine in a single motion while I move my palm down to his cheeks and his skin felt so soft on his fingertips. His lips open to speak and I catch with my eyes the tongue inside that I want to dance with mine. I love everything about him, even the monotone of his hoarse voice. So lovely.  
  
“Akashi-kun?” the owner of the voice tried to sit upward but later then realizes his immobilization.  
  
He looks upward, and it didn't go unnoticed to me how his face shifts slightly in confusion as he finds his wrist being cuff together on the bed post. The clanking noise resounds again as the blue-haired figure wriggles his arms.  
  
I can read displeasure in his eyes as he glances back at me, tracing my fingertips down his neck and to his naked chest. So soft.  
  
I watch him with lustful eyes as he tries to move again, a groan was falling out of his mouth.  
  
“What is this Akashi-kun?” Kuroko struggles on the bed, looking straight at me. “Why am I being tied?”  
  
Kuroko look so vulnerable under the white soft sheet, covering only half of his body, from waist and lower.  
  
I didn't answer his question and instead stretches my arm to reach upward and trace the bridge of the bluenette's nose.

I lean down to capture his pink lips that have tantalizingly seduce him for a very long time. But before I could land my lips on the other, Kuroko moves his head to the right and thus it lands instead on the boy's cheek. I could hear his soft breathing becoming erratic as well as the loud beating of his heart.  
  
“W-What are you doing Akashi-kun?” he asks again, this time his voice is slightly trembling than before. He struggles to break away from me.  
  
I hold his chin and forces his face to look at me.  
  
“Look at me, Tetsuya.” I command firmly, as my eyes and his locks together. Clearly, the usually blank eyes are now squints with uncertainty and fear.  
  
“Untie me Akashi-kun.”  
  
“Talk later Tetsuya.” I murmur in my silky voice. Planting my lips to him, and this time I succeed.  
  
My tongue slips inside the warm cavern of his mouth, and unconsciously groans in pleasure. Uh so delicious.  
  
I didn't mind Kuroko's unresponsive state and his struggles to break away. I motions to position above him.  
  
Quickly, I travel my fingers down his lithe body, stopping on his chest to trace every bit of his soft skin. I hear Kuroko's moan in between kisses as I play with his nipples. I smirk in delight.  
  
“I know you love it Tetsuya. I just know you did.”  
  
I claim his lips again, fiercely and passionately cutting the bluenette's every attempt to respond, as if telling him that 'your mine and no one else', I dismiss the nagging thought that says otherwise.  
  
'No one can have you...not even that redhead buffoon who knew nothing but basketball. You will always be mine.'  
  
“Mine.” I whisper in the kiss.  
  
Moving downwards, I latch my lips on my Tetsuya's collar bone and mark him eagerly.  
  
“A...A...A-Akashi-kun stop this.” the bluenette tried to move his warm body. I feel him tremble under me but I disregard it and continue my ministration.

“N...ngh...No please.” he might be panting but I could detect the firm conviction hanging by his tone. His voice gives heat to my insides which go down directly to my nether region. “Stop...this Akashi-kun.”  
  
This time, I heed his request and stop, forgetting his lust for a moment. I let my eyes travel to my work and what I see gives me great pride. What a beautiful portrait.  
  
My Kuroko's lips are swollen, his cheeks blushing with his hair in disarray but it made him more beautiful beyond words.  
  
“I own you Tetsuya. Always remember that.” I speak casually yet firmly.  
  
“I'm not.” he meets my eyes with pure determination evident on his eyes. “I'm not yours Akashi-kun, from the very beginning.”  
  
I feel my body tremble in anger at that serious interjection, but I did not let it to show on my face.  
  
I paste a smirk. Leaning down to his ear, I lick it languidly and nip before whispering.  
  
“Don't let me repeat myself Tetsuya. You are mine.”  
  
“N―”  
  
I didn't hear his next word as a loud bang resounds inside the room. At the same time, we both glance to the direction of the door and there I recognize the tall redhead with split eyebrows.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing Akashi?!” the redhead shouts and his voice echoes around.  
  
I narrow my eyes in rage. No one dared to shout on my face, that stupid, idiotic imbicile who's brain capacity is lesser than the ants, Kagami.  
  
I straighten on the bed, getting off above Kuroko and bed to stand on my feet and stare viciously to the intruder.  
  
“What are you doing here lowlife?” I say calmly but I know they notice the threat in my voice as I purposely press the insult harshly. I mentally smirk in victory inside as I see Kagami flinch for a moment but then he quickly recovers.  
  
“Do you really need to ask me that, _bastard_.” I only stare at him insultingly. I watch him trudge closer to where me and Kuroko at the moment. I chuckle mirthlessly.  
  
“How dare you stomp your foot inside. I only let my possession to get inside this room,” venom is falling out of my words though it didn't comply with my calm voice. “...but seeing you here it seems that you've passed through my guards. How you do it is quite beyond me. I'm impressed.”  
  
“You're possession? Is Kuroko one of them?” the idiot scoffs in question and stops beside the bed.  
  
“I really am impress with how your brain works Kagami.” I paused intentionally. “I always thought that you're IQ is low but how low it is, I'm not sure.”  
  
I neglect his curses for me and instead opt to lean down and pick something on the night table.  
  
When I stand straight, I immediately throw Kagami with the sharp knife after I realize him behind me trying to halt me. Tough luck. I smirk seeing my strike almost missing a beat and find Kagami on the ground with mouth open and eyes wide in fear. That's the right expression, I thought.

“Kagami-kun!” I hear Kuroko's voice lace with worry (know he is struggling with all the shifting), at the very same time the sharp tool meet the wall with a loud clanking noise.  
  
I turn to Kuroko with narrow eyes, full of rage. I lean down to grip his chin.  
  
“You must not say that name again, Tetsuya.” I grumble. Tetsuya only meet my steel heterochromatic eyes with his blue hard ones.  
  
“Stop this Akashi-kun. It's not like you. It's not worth it.” the bluenette said in a soft tone, eyes melting in a sympathetic gaze.  
  
I didn't let my guard break but soften my hold on his chin. “You are worth it. And always remember that you are mine so you better stop mentioning that name.”  
  
“I can't, you know I can't because I lov―”  
  
I close my ears and didn't listen to his next word. I capture his lips and kiss it passionately, pressing all my love to him, showing it through the kiss. It's sloppy and wet kiss but I don't care. I need this. I need him and he needs me.  
  
I let my hand travel through his entire body, enjoying the silky smooth skin, and when I then I find 'it' and hear Kuroko's loud groan of 'no' but I disregard it and continue my work in pleasure.  
  
I neglect Kuroko's painful struggle, his unresponsive state, the loud curse of 'you bastard', the scrambles, the multiple strides that walking towards him, and all the shouts to stop him. I neglect them. I throw every bit of their words at the back of my mind since I have all my attention to my bluenette, my possession. I know he did not love that pathetic redhead. He loves me. Only me. My words are abso―.  
  
What the―  
  
I feel arms holds me and my body being pulls away from Kuroko. Who the heck dares to do that? I turn to the culprit in rage.  
  
There are three people who are holding me. A bespectacled man that I know well, he is the Seiren's captain, on my right. The silent player is on my left arm. On my back is the tall brown-haired center that bears the name of Kiyoshi Teppei.  
  
“Now, now, little red, why don't we stop this nonsense tonight?” The tall brunette comments and tries to stop my movements, and he did.  
  
After that little comment the temperature drops into zero degree and everyone feels it. It’s starting to get freezing.  
  
Little red?  
  
I stand still to compose myself, trying to straighten my garments. I only watch as Kagami struggles to uncuffed Kuroko's cuff wrists with the key that I never realize they already find to the safest place where I hide it.

So that is how they pass through the guards. The whole Seirin team is here.  
  
“Let go of me this instant.” I order. But nobody listen instead I feel the hand on my both wrist tightens.  
  
My insides are now boiling.  
  
“Let go.” I repeat.  
  
“You know we can't do that.” the Seirin's captain named Hyuuga answers.  
  
I curl my fingers into fist as I watch two people on the bed standing up after successfully getting the cuff.  
  
I motion to break away of the clutches on my body. But I can't since the person behind me tightens his hold and I feel his warm body press to my back. Before I knew it he leans down and mumbles for everyone to hear.  
  
“I know you can kill us all little red, but you know that we won't do that. You see. Kuroko didn't want this and he needs our help.” Kiyoshi all but says bravely.  
  
I notice how Hyuuga Junpie's eyes widen.  
  
“Are you really trying to kill us Teppei?” he hisses beside me.  
  
I hear a chuckle on my back but my full attention is solely to Kagami and Tetsuya, who now wearing his clothes, standing close to the idiotic redhead.  
  
“Get away from him Tetsuya.” I order, my tone deadly.  
  
“Quit it already Akashi. What the fuck is your problem? I never knew you'd go this far.” Kagami instead answers me, face scowling in disgust. I see how that redhead’s fingers tighten on the bluenette's shoulder and pulls him closer to his body.  
  
My Tetsuya did nothing but look away from me. Why are you doing this Tetsuya?  
  
“Even I explain you won't understand. That's why you better give him to me. Give me what's mine.” I growl indignantly. I put the deadliest tone I could produce but the redhead didn't even flinch which anger me most.  
  
“Dreaming is done Akashi. You can never have everything, especially him.” Kagami glares at me which I reply with a threat.  
  
“Don't be so sure about that.” I smirk, “I always get what I want.”  
  
The Seirin's power forward only stares at me, long, before saying.  
  
“But not this time.” Kagami says firmly with finality.  
  
With that end, Kagami pulls Kuroko to go out with him. But before he could fully turn around and walk out Kagami says.  
  
“I never thought you'd be this pathetic.”  
  
And they walk out with my Tetsuya.  
  
And the next thing happens fast with me being held by the other player.  
  
I want to follow them, even if no one is holding me, I know I can't just trudge the floor and follow them with my feet feels so weak. What is this I am feeling? My heart feels like being crush by a jackhammer, repeating. It's painful.  
  
I breathe.  
  
I breathe another.  
  
I breathe harshly.  
  
Before I know it I am panting already.  
  
Why is it so hard to breathe?  
  
I never realize where my captors are but I don't care anymore. As long as I can hold my chest like this, I don't care anymore.  
  
I look up when something mess with my hair, or rather someone.  
  
“I know Kagami didn't really want to tell you that. He knows and I know that you're not pathetic. We are aware of your reason that you only did it because you love him and we don’t doubt that. But there's always a limitation to that love and I guess you pass that boundaries with the wrong step.”

The brown-haired brunette then smiles at me with that infectious smile, though I've never been affected by that.  
  
“Bye Little red.”  
  
And then I notice I'm already standing alone with slightly shaking knees.  
  
The effort that I put on the stare-glare that I throw him becomes fruitless when he stands up and walks away from me. I don’t want anyone to tell me what’s wrong or right because I know everything. I know.  
  
 _'You're wrong.'_ I want to say.  
  
But the tear that spills out of my one eye says otherwise.

And another follows.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Little red? Oh Kiyoshi's going to be killed.
> 
> (1)Little red, this is not my own. I read it on other fics that I forgot the titles and authors. All I know is that it's not from KnB. But it seems to fit for Akashi since he's short and red. So I guess it's alright. And for now, I find Kiyoshi fit to call him that. I'll find another.
> 
> (2)Actually I made it after reading lots of fics saying Akashi van have everything he want, even me I used that. But we know that life does not work that way. And this is where my story starts.


End file.
